


pulp friction

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Getting into Uchi’s pants: Kame’s doing it wrong. (ie, just another day at YamaNade filming.)





	pulp friction

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Tell me about it, stud.”

Uchi lifts his eyes and tries not to choke on his spit at the… _thing_ in the doorway. “Wrong movie,” he says calmly. “I think the phrase you’re looking for is ‘fifty dolla, make you holla’.”

Kame folds his arms and blows his fake hair out of his painted face. “What movie is that from?”

“Little House of Whores Four,” Uchi replies, flashing a quick smile before returning to his book. “It’s on Ryo-chan’s NetFlix rotation.”

“Uchi!” Kame yells, affronted. “Are you saying that I look like a _whore_?”

Uchi bites off part of his pocky and chews thoughtfully, taking in Kame’s schoolgirl outfit with the really short skirt, wig with loose pigtails, and bubblegum-pink lipstick. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Ordinarily Kame’s pout might get to him, but he actually cross-dresses _well_ and Uchi has to remind himself that this is in fact the same Kame whom he used to torment in junior baseball when they were opposing captains, back when he wasn’t cute as either gender.

“Don’t hate because I make a better girl than you,” Kame quips, and Uchi finds comfort in the knowledge that the elder’s arguing skills haven’t changed since then.

“That’s not really something to brag about,” Uchi tells him, but Kame’s too busy fluffing his hair in the mirror to notice he’s being patronized. “And if by _girl_ you mean _whore_ , then I would have to agree.”

Kame smirks as he approaches Uchi’s chair. “From what I’ve heard, you lead our generation in the whore department.”

“Is that ri-” Uchi starts to say, then loses his train of thought as Kame swipes his book out of his hands and straddles his lap. Narrow, kohl-lined eyes stare down at him, and he almost loses himself in them until he sees a pink tongue dart out and lick even pinker lips and whatever arousal he may have had dwindles down to nothing.

Kame doesn’t seem to notice, reaching up to slide Uchi’s glasses off of his nose and place them carefully on the table. Now Kame is a little blurry but that just makes him look even more like a stupid fangirl who’s trying to rape him.

“Ucchi!” Tegoshi’s unmistakable voice screeches in shock from the doorway, and both Uchi and Kame turn guiltily towards him. “Oh, thank god, it’s only Kamenashi-senpai. That was scary.”

Kame gives the youngest NewS member a strange look and then turns back to Uchi in accusation. “I bet you’ve even been with him.”

Uchi rolls his eyes. “Duh.”

“Do you have something against KAT-TUN?” Kame asks seriously. “I don’t really rep them, you know. I’m just the K.”

“I’ve made out with three of your bandmates, blown two, and had sex with one,” Uchi tells him, only fibbing a little. It still counts if Ryo was in the middle.

“None of whom were me!” Kame screams. He narrows his eyes and sits back on Uchi’s knees, his bangs falling in his face. “Not that I’m _interested_ or anything, but I’m a little offended that you are rejecting me when you’ve fucked half the company.”

“Over half,” Uchi corrects. “And if you’re not interested, why do you care?”

Kame hrmphs. “Because I’m better than them all.”

“Not right now, you’re not,” Uchi says flatly. “Now please get off me.”

Defeated, Kame climbs out of Uchi’s lap and slinks away, just another cute girl he turned down. Uchi feels bad for a moment, but not even the company bicycle can force himself to be turned on when he is anything but.

“Senpai, wait,” Tegoshi calls out, jogging to Kame and lifting his chin. “Wow, you really are a pretty girl.”

“Thanks,” Kame sniffs, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Uchi feels a twinge of jealousy.

“Hey,” Tegoshi says comfortingly, putting a hand on Kame’s shoulder. “Just love yourself, yeah?”

Kame rolls his eyes and flits away, hopefully going back to his dressing room to transform into a boy again. Uchi returns his glasses to his face and tries to find the page he was on in his book while Tegoshi runs off to do whatever Tegoshi does after filming that may or may not involve Miyao-kun.

It occurs to Uchi twenty minutes later that he should just leave. Clearly Kame isn’t coming back and Uchi is trying not to be disappointed about it. They’ve been friends for a long time and that’s probably why Uchi hasn’t thought of Kame in that way… until now.

He gathers his belongings and heads outside, the cold February chill smacking him in the face and exposing his breath. He dreads taking the bus and wonders if Kame has left already, if he’s gone too far to swing around and pick him up. Then he remembers that he has Kame’s number and he can just call him, and he’s got his phone out and scrolling through his contacts when he notices the familiar head of hair perched on the wall by the parking garage, smoking.

Uchi watches him, studies the Kame who’s not performing for anyone and notices how relaxed he looks. His face washed of all makeup, his hair wild and bushy, wearing several shirts and ratty sweatpants that he could clean house in. His head leans back as he inhales, breathing in deeply before exhaling the smoke up into the night.

The streetlight shines off Kame’s bare throat and Uchi thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen.

“Oi,” he calls, jogging over to Kame who acknowledges him with a short nod. “Can I get a ride home?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kame says casually, taking another drag. “Just stay over. We have to be back here in the morning anyway.”

“Okay,” Uchi agrees, hopping up on the wall behind him. “Thanks.”

Kame leans back against Uchi’s arm, his head dropping to Uchi’s shoulder where he looks at him upside-down. “Sorry about earlier. I was just messing around.”

“It’s cool.”

They sit until Kame is done with his cigarette, crushing the butt and making sure it’s out before tossing it in the trash can like a good environmentally-conscious citizen. Kame’s car is impeccably clean, his CDs categorized by genre and alphabetically organized, and Uchi feels an urge to scuff the shiny metal on the glove box just to make it dirty.

There’s a strong strawberry air freshener in the vents and it makes Uchi a little light-headed, stumbling out the door when they reach Kame’s building. Kame doesn’t seem to notice, just leads the way to his apartment that looks like the inside of an Ikea catalog, complete with a small dog snoozing on his couch.

“If Ran-chan allows you, you can sleep on the couch,” Kame says amusedly as he heads into his sparkling kitchen. “Do you want a drink?”

Kame’s cologne wafts past Uchi’s nose, perking his attention as he follows him and answers him in the form of grabbing the glass from his hand, placing it on the counter, and pinning him against the wall. “You’re a boy now,” he says.

“Actually, I’m always a boy,” Kame tells him, looking unfazed at his position. “You know. Anatomically.”

“Right,” Uchi agrees. “But now you look like a boy, act like a boy, and smell like a boy.”

Kame braces himself with both hands on Uchi’s arms as the taller man leans in to press his nose to Kame’s neck, inhaling the musky scent of whatever cologne he’s going to ‘borrow’ from Kame’s bathroom before he leaves in the morning.

“What does that have to do with- _oh_ ,” Kame says, presumably catching on. Either that or he’s reacting to Uchi’s lips sucking on his skin, but either way he should have a fairly good understanding.

“I don’t like girls,” Uchi mumbles, flattening Kame against the wall as he dips his fingers under the waistband of Kame’s pants to grip his hips and pull him close. “If you want me to be attracted to you, pretending to be a girl is the absolute _last_ thing you want to do.”

“Noted,” Kame replies, his voice a breathy sigh. “Does that mean you’re attracted to me now?”

“Ridiculously.” Uchi rolls his body against him and gasps at the growing bump he feels. “I don’t think I can make it out of this room so you get to pick – the wall or the floor?”

“The floor,” Kame says. “I just waxed it.”

“God, you’re weird,” Uchi gasps as he plops onto his butt and pulls the other with him. He ends up on his back with Kame straddling his waist, turning the tables as Kame actively dives into his mouth and Uchi sinks a hand up the back of Kame’s neck into his hair. He tastes as good as he smells, a hint of smoke behind the mint and an eager tongue that Uchi feels would be better utilized in southern regions.

Maybe next time, he tells himself as Kame puts his training to good use and grinds down against him. Uchi’s thighs fall open to feel more, his body rocking up to match Kame’s rhythm because Kame’s not the only Johnny here. It’s like a battle of the hip rolls on the kitchen floor, each trying to outdo the other when they both win no matter what. Kame kisses him like it’s the end of the world and Uchi has to struggle to keep up, his mind becoming less and less coherent as his cock becomes more and more stimulated.

“Have you done _this_ with anyone in my group?” Kame hisses against his lips. Fiery, possessively.

“No,” Uchi lies.

“This is how we’re going to do it then.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Uchi cries out as he bangs his head on the floor from the force with which he tosses it back at the way Kame moves against him, thrusting like he’s actually having sex. “God, Kame.”

Kame moans in response, a delicious sound that Uchi feels between his legs as the layers of clothing between them become too much. He takes matters into his own hands and unfastens his pants, pushing them down just enough to free himself before shoving his hand in the front of Kame’s sweats.

“Yes,” Kame gasps, his face pressing into Uchi’s jaw and lips dragging along the skin. He snaps his hips into Uchi’s touch and groans deep enough to vibrate Uchi’s throat, joined by Uchi’s own ragged breaths when he feels Kame hard and bare against him.

Then something hits the back of his head and he looks up to see the bottom of a row of cabinets, laughing at the realization that Kame’s pushed him all the way across the kitchen. “Nice wax job,” he comments.

“Shut up,” Kame mutters, breathless and aroused and _hot_ ; Uchi struggles to keep his eyes open to watch Kame’s face as he nears orgasm.

Uchi squeezes the heads of their cocks together and it’s all over, Kame coming hot over his fingers before his own release joins it. Instantly Kame jumps up and retrieves damp washcloths and wet wipes, returning before Uchi can even see straight again, and the younger of the two just shakes his head as the slightly neurotic one cleans them up.

He’s pulled to his feet and maneuvered down the hallway, his pants hitting the floor before he’s shoved between some very soft sheets and covered with a warm blanket and an even warmer, naked body. Kame captures his mouth and it’s much more sensual than before, less gotta-have-it-now and more affection.

Uchi waits until Kame pulls away before teasing him. “You _like_ me.”

“I don’t expect you to be faithful,” Kame retorts, settling on top of him and rising and falling with Uchi’s breaths. “Just humor me and pretend I’m special.”

Uchi’s heart breaks a little, his arms reaching out to embrace Kame and feel him relax. They fall asleep like that and Uchi wakes up with Kame’s hair in his face, a deadweight on top of him and some very pointed morning wood digging into his thigh.

He reaches between them to rouse Kame with a handjob, his own cock becoming interested with each whimper the sleeping Kame presses into his throat. Uchi takes advantage of the other’s unconsciousness and slips his fingers down past his cock, tugging lightly on his balls and then further back to poke tentatively at his rim.

Kame’s resulting moan is nothing but consensual, his body pushing back in search for more and leading Uchi to stretch his arm over the edge of Kame’s bed for his pants. He can’t reach and Kame’s like a leech, unmoving from where he’s clinging onto Uchi and whining like an abandoned puppy.

“In the nightstand,” Kame mumbles groggily. “Isn’t that where everyone keeps their lube?”

Uchi decides to forgo the argument in favor of getting laid, finding the desired tube along with a condom and returning between Kame’s legs that are now pushed up and out, knees above Uchi’s hips. His body accepts Uchi’s fingers one by one, pushing back with more force than Uchi’s using to penetrate him as he gasps with each breath.

“Now,” Kame says heatedly, arching his back and lifting his ass up like a cat. “Fuck me, Uchi.”

He only protests a little as Uchi shoves him over, kneeling behind him and sheathing himself before slathering on some more lube and pressing inside. He groans into the early morning light, looking down to see Kame biting his pillow and twisting the sheets in both hands as Uchi pulls out and sharply thrusts back in, establishing a rhythm that Kame’s mattress is more than happy to accommodate.

Incoherences spill from Kame’s mouth, an insistent tone that has Uchi leaning down to cover Kame’s back with his chest and kiss the top of his spine. This changes his angle and now Kame’s screaming into his pillow, rocking back against Uchi hard enough to fuck himself on Uchi’s cock instead of the other way around. Uchi’s hand shoves between Kame and the mattress to wrap round his length, sending Kame’s noises even higher as his insides squeeze around Uchi and leave him growling into Kame’s hair.

He could have drawn it out but time is of the essence; they both have to get up and besides, he really wants to come. His fingers fly up and down Kame’s cock until the body beneath him tenses, clamping down on Uchi and drawing out his orgasm as well. He collapses onto Kame’s back and has no desire to move, even when Kame’s alarm goes off and the smaller man squirms in an attempt to get out.

Even though he insists on throwing his sheets into the wash before making breakfast, Uchi thinks that he could definitely get used to being with Kame. At least until they go back to work.


End file.
